Shapeshifters: The Silent Struggle
Shapeshifters: The Silent Struggle is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival LARP game created by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing. Shapeshifters is published using both the L.I.F.E system and the Infinte System as a part of the Wastelands of Damnation roleplaying series.Shapeshifters welcomes you to a world where shapeshifting and werecreatures exist and explains the world from a Shapeshifter's point of view and a few of the myths associated with them. Each Breed plays a specific role in Shapeshifter society and has advantages and disadvantages. Learn about the secret world of Shapeshifters and see how harrowing the world of Damnation can be. Concept Shapeshifters is a game designed to take you into the shoes of a werecreature. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you begin your journey on The Lonely Road . Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure Shapeshifters will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System Shapeshifters: The Silent Struggle is played using the L.I.F.E. System (Live-Action In Fantasy Environment). In addition to the games' rules the most important thing to memorize are the mechanics, based on the numerical value of four. The game can be played with a 12 sided dice or the traditional method of Throwing Chops (Rock, Paper, Scissor''s) making gameplay simple and easy to understand. In December 2012, Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant as well as another LARP varant known as' Infinity' which would simplify the mechanics of the game to appease gamers who felt number crunching was too difficult. Werecreatures in Damnation In the world of Damnation, Shapeshifters call themselves 'The Children of Chemesh'''. Shapeshifters are mortals who come of age and are joined by an animal spirit who guides them in life, bestowing knoweldge and gifts to the mortal. As you play the game you (the player) must control your character's animalistic urges and impulses as you continue down The Lonely Road. Shapeshifting society is broken down by Packs, or families of Shapeshifters. Each Pack is headed by an Elder who gives wisdom and guidance to the younger weres. Within this society is the Spokane, or Children of the Sun. This society is made up of the Animal Born werecreatures who hate mankind, labeling them the A'Aninin (Clay People). Breeds & Bloodlines All Shapeshifters belong to a Breed, or lineage of Shapeshifters. When a were is born, they are born to two were parents. The union of a single were and a human results in a Shifter (a person who can only shift between human and animal forms). Most Packs tell the stories of their people and are bound by the traditions of the Pack. Creation stories talk of the Great Spirit Chemesh who came to join with a man at his birth to share in the wisdom of life and to bring peace to man's heart. Chemesh brought forth all of the Shapeshifters to be examples for both man and animal and to bring balance to the world. The children of Chemesh are the ape, the bat, the bear, the beaver, the cheetah, the jaguar, the lion, the leopard, the tiger, the coyote, the fox, the wolf, the rat, the alligator, the snake, the turtle, the crane, the crow, the eagle, the hawk, the owl and the swan.